


The List

by llaras



Series: The Clooney Chronicles [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris has a surprise for Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment in The Clooney Chronicles. Heh. Many thanks to [](http://quiesce.livejournal.com/profile)[**quiesce**](http://quiesce.livejournal.com/) for the beta and to [](http://sparky77.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sparky77.livejournal.com/)**sparky77** for the encouragement. Approx. 2500 words.

Adam didn't realize how it would look. The candles, the dinner for three, the champagne. And then when Kris stepped inside the room, Adam was all, "Hey, we've been waiting for you."

Kris took in the scene. Saw George reclining on the sofa. His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I, uh." He looked like he was about to flee.

That's when Adam started laughing. "No, wait! Kris. It's not." He couldn't get a full sentence out. The _look_ on Kris's face.

George must have decided to take pity on them both. He rose from the sofa and stepped over to Kris, hand held out. "Come in, please. I have a business proposition for you both."

Adam watched as Kris let out a breath and nodded. "Okay, sure."

It turned out that George was hoping Kris and Adam might be willing to work together on some music for his upcoming film. George hadn't told Adam this beforehand, just that he wanted to discuss something with them both. He had brought a couple of scripts and they spent the evening listening as he described what he wanted to do and the mood he was going for in several key scenes.

"I won't need anything from you until December, probably. I should have a rough cut of the film by then and we can get together at that time and see what you have and go from there."

Kris looked ecstatic, though Adam was sure he was doing his best not to jump out of his seat in joy. Happy Kris was Adam's favorite kind.

They had just finished dessert when George's cell phone chirped. "That's my cue," he said. "Got a plane to catch." He and Adam stood at the same time. George's smile was big and kind of sad all at once. "Walk me to the door?"

George and Kris shook hands and Kris mumbled something and headed toward the connecting door to his own room. He'd been a little skittish around George since that time he walked in on them, though they'd been much, much more careful after.

Adam stepped into Kris's room after saying goodbye to George. He could hear the shower going, but he knew Kris wouldn't mind if Adam came in to talk. However, he did knock on the door, to be polite. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Kris called out. "What's up?"

Adam hopped up on the counter and tried very hard to pretend that he couldn't see Kris's silhouette through the shower door. It was made out of that kind-of-see-through-but-not-really glass that existed just to frustrate the hell out of him. "Nothing."

Kris snorted. "Don't you have your own bathroom to do nothing in?"

"Yeah, but mine doesn't have a wet, naked Kris Allen in it."

There was a noise from within the shower stall. He saw Kris's silhouette bend down.

"Did you just drop the soap?"

The silhouette straightened. "No?"

Adam just laughed.

"Shut up."

Adam leaned his head back against the mirror and breathed in the steam. He missed the sauna they'd had at the Idol mansion.

"So, George is going to be busy with his new movie for a while?" Kris asked.

"Yup."

"That'll suck for you guys, right?"

"Eh. Not really. We're pretty much done with..." Adam waved his hand. "Whatever."

"Oh." Adam could tell Kris was trying to figure out what to say. "I'm sorry?"

Adam kind of chuckled. "Don't be. It was always casual and we knew going in that there'd be an end-date. It was what it was and now it's done. And now that Drake and I are done too, there's a huge void where my sex life used to be." He sighed.

"What! When did that happen?"

"A couple weeks ago. It was a long time in coming. The distance was just too much and I kind of think he met someone else."

"Man. You didn't say anything."

"Yeah, well, I had George to console me. But, actually, I think George was a little disappointed we ended when we did."

"How come?"

"He was really hoping for a threesome with you."

Kris dropped the soap again. Adam giggled.

"Shut up! Jeez. You just surprised me, is all." Kris got quiet for a moment or two, before he started speaking again. "Anyway, it never would have happened. He's not on the list."

"List? What list?" Adam was intrigued.

Kris groaned. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No no no, Kris Allen. You cannot weasel out of this. Tell me about this list that George is not on."

Kris turned off the shower and Adam watched as he pulled a towel down and started drying off. "It's stupid. You know, one of those lists, like, which celebrities you can sleep with or whatever. Katy started it when we were still in school."

"Oh, my God! You _have_ to tell me who is on this list. Brad Pitt? Wait, is this your list or her list?"

"Uh, it's really _our_ list. I think. Like, approved threesomes, or whatever."

"Kris, Kris, Kris. You cannot leave me hanging like this. Give me one name." Adam watched as Kris wrapped the towel around his waist. But he stayed in the shower.

"Dude. A whole world of no."

"Why not?"

"I think there's only one name on the list right now and it's kind of embarrassing."

"Why would... Oh! Is it someone I know?" Adam couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. He'd always figured Katy and Kris had a pretty vanilla sex life. Even if they never went through with it, it was awesome that they even had fantasies about threesomes. "Wait. It isn't Allison, is it?"

"No! Jeez." Kris thunked his forehead against the shower door. "Can we stop talking about this now?"

Adam then went through a litany of every woman they both knew. Kris denied every one.

"Seriously, Adam. I'm not going to tell you. Can we just pretend this conversation never happened so I can get out of the shower and get dressed?"

But Adam refused to be deterred. "Holy crap, is it a guy?"

Kris didn't say anything.

"Hey. Kris. Don't be embarrassed. Look who you're talking to. Really. Come on."

Kris finally opened the shower door and stepped out. He was flushed red. "Can we just drop it? I don't think I should say anything else until I've talked to Katy." He rubbed his face and groaned. "Probably shouldn't have said anything at all. I'm sorry."

Adam felt bad. Kris looked so uncomfortable. "Yeah, sure. No problem. It's forgotten, okay?"

"Okay." Kris let out a relieved sigh. "And now it's time to say goodnight, Adam. I'm going to bed."

Adam couldn't help himself, he liked to end things on a high note. "Goodnight, Adam. I'm going to bed," he parroted back.

Kris's laughter made him feel like less of an asshole for pushing the subject. And for lying about forgetting the conversation.

 

************

 

It was freezing on the bus. The air conditioning was stuck on high and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it until their next stop. Adam had considered getting up and digging out some sweatpants and heavy socks, but he wasn't sure he wanted to brave the colder air outside his bunk when his body heat had managed to make it somewhat comfortable inside. Also, as far as he could tell, everyone was asleep, and hauling his big suitcase out of the closet would not be quiet. So he stayed there and tried to think about warm things. Campfires. Cocoa. Hot baths. Oh, that would be nice.

His phone buzzed next to his head. Who would be up at this time of the night? Adam sighed and grabbed it quickly so as not to let too much cold air into his blanket cocoon. It was a text from Kris.

_i'm cold._

Adam shook his head and laughed quietly.

_me too. think warm thoughts._

There was no response for a minute and Adam almost turned his phone off, but another message came through. This one from Katy.

_kris is cold._

Adam didn't know how to respond. What was he supposed to do about it? They had found two extra blankets earlier and Scott and Matt got first dibs because they were both coming down with something.

His phone buzzed again. From Katy, _again_.

_he's colddddddd. he may lose a finger or a toe. share your bunk? :-)_

Oh, for. He texted Kris.

_that's low, getting your wife to ask. you know i can't say no to her._

The response from Kris was super fast.

_i didn't know! what did she ask?_

_never mind. just get up here. bring your blankets._

And to Katy:

_you know i won't let him get frostbite. you owe me._

She sent back:

_maybe you owe me._

Before he could figure out what _that_ meant Kris was pulling back the curtain and climbing in. "I didn't know!" he whispered. He was shivering.

"Jesus! Hurry up. You're letting all the warm air out!" Adam whispered fiercely back.

Kris scooted as close to Adam as he could and pulled the curtain shut. "How do you..." He had pulled his two blankets in after him.

"Here, let me." It took a few minutes of fussing and shifting until Adam was satisfied. But there was really only one word for the cozy nest that their shared body heat and four blankets made. Bliss.

Kris had stolen half of Adam's pillow. He had a huge smile on his face while he watched Adam finish getting everything settled.

"Hey!" Adam said when he saw that his pillow had been appropriated.

"I forgot to bring mine! I can't go back out there now!"

Adam's phone buzzed. This time it was a call. From Katy. "Did you forget your phone, too?" Kris just shrugged and burrowed in closer to Adam, his breath hot against Adam's neck. Other Kris parts were against him too, their chests and legs pressed together.

Adam sighed and answered the phone. It was going to be a really long night. "Yes?"

"Comfy?" Katy asked.

Adam snorted and passed the phone to Kris. "Say goodnight to your wife."

Kris rolled over on his back, pulling the blankets with him. "Hey, honey. Yeah." He grinned. "More like a big ladle."

"What?" Adam whispered.

Kris put his hand over the phone. "She wanted to know who was the big spoon and who was the little spoon. But you're more like a ladle."

Adam rolled his eyes.

Kris went back to talking to Katy. "Uh huh. Okay. Love you." He handed the phone to Adam. "She wants to talk to you."

"Can I go to sleep now?"

Katy giggled. "Adam, I just wanted to thank you. He was really cold and since I can't be there to take care of him, I'm glad you can."

"It's fine, Katy. I don't really mind. And this _is_ warmer."

Katy didn't say anything for a moment and Adam was about to say goodnight when she started talking again. "You know, he wasn't lying. About the list."

Adam started to reply, but what could he say? He was beginning to get a feeling that he didn't have clue one about the Allens. They were full of surprises lately.

"I just wanted you to know that. It's not a joke."

"Okay..." was all that Adam could come up with.

Katy cleared her throat. "Um. Well." Another long pause and then her voice went soft. "I bet he's asleep already, isn't he?"

Adam looked over at Kris. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and even.

Adam's voice went soft too. "Yeah. I hate that he can do that."

"Me too. It takes me forever to get to sleep and he just drops off so easily."

"Mmmhmm." Adam was starting to get tired just talking about it.

"And sometimes I can't help myself. He looks so sweet, I just have to kiss him." Katy's voice got a little louder. "Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Does he look sweet now?"

What was Adam supposed to say to that? Kris always looked sweet. Even when he was being a dork and pulling ridiculous faces. Right now, curled up in Adam's bunk, asleep, he was way past sweet. He was devastating. "I...yes."

Katy let out a breath. "Kiss him? For me?"

"Katy."

"Adam."

"What are you doing?" He asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Kris stirred next to him. "You guys still talking?" He made gimme hands at the phone. Adam handed it over, gladly. "What's going on?" Kris asked. His eyes got big and he looked everywhere but at Adam as he listened. "Katy, I. Yeah, okay. Yes. You're right. Okay. Okay!" Kris sighed and set the phone down on the pillow between their heads.

"We have to be quiet, but not too quiet. Katy wants to listen."

"Listen to what?" Adam asked.

But Kris didn't answer with words, instead he scooted closer to Adam, until they were pressed as close together as possible. He wrapped his free arm around Adam's waist and leaned in until their faces were just inches apart. "To this."

So. Now. Okay. Adam _had_ tried to forget about that one kiss, the one that he gave to Kris as a proxy for George, but he'd played it over in his mind, again and again, wishing that he'd paid more attention when it had happened. How could he not want to revisit that moment and think about how it could have been better? That delicious lower lip, just begging to be licked. And Kris was always fucking _smiling_ and _laughing_ and _singing_ and just making all-around adorable faces all the time, so that Adam has, over the last few weeks, spent quite a bit of time studying Kris's mouth and thinking, speculating, on how it would feel to kiss him for real, for himself.

But he honestly never thought it would happen again, not in a million years.

It was a very careful kiss, like Kris wasn't sure how Adam would react. Just their lips pressed together while Adam tried to catch up with what the fuck was going on. He pulled back.

"What...?"

Kris touched Adam's mouth, rubbed his thumb against Adam's lips. "I... it was you."

"It was me, what?"

Kris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "On the list. Mine and Katy's. It was only you. We crossed all the other names off."

It took Adam a moment to connect the dots, to figure out what Kris was trying to tell him. "Ohhhh. Are you serious?"

Kris nodded. "Yup."

Adam didn't need any further confirmation.

After several minutes of really nice kissing, where Adam _finally_ got to fully taste the forbidden fruit that was formerly completely 100% straight Kris Allen. It was maybe, _maybe_ one of those moments that made his top ten most awesome moments of all time. Somewhere between getting his first blowjob and his first record contract. And if the kissing was that good, the sex, if there was to be any sex, would likely blow his mind. Just the thought made him moan.

Kris made noises right back at him and started pushing Adam's t-shirt up, but stopped suddenly and grimaced. "Uh, we forgot about Katy." He removed his hand from underneath Adam's shirt and picked up the phone that was somehow still on the pillow.

"Hey, sorry." His eyes flickered to Adam's and he grinned. "Got a little distracted." He listened for a moment. "Okay, okay, yeah. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you, goodnight." He handed the phone to Adam. "She wants to say goodnight."

Adam wasn't sure what to say at first. It was a little surreal to be talking to Katy after kissing the hell out of her husband. Even with her explicit permission. "Hello?"

"Told you you'd owe me." She couldn't keep the satisfaction out of her voice.

Adam let out a breath. Then he had to laugh. "I guess so."

"We'll talk more later, okay? Sleep well."

"You too. Goodnight." Adam closed his phone and put it away before turning back to Kris. He gave him a gentle kiss and a smile. "You have an amazing wife."

"I know, right?"

"You know we need to talk about this."

Kris yawned. "Yeah, but can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Of course." Adam gave him a quick peck on the lips, not really wanting to start anything else that night when everything was so new and they both needed the sleep. "Sweet dreams."

"You too."

"Oh, I think they will be."

They both fell asleep with grins on their faces.


End file.
